


TEXT MESSAGE

by xtltokio



Category: Handy - Fandom, Modern Family, aley - Fandom, haley x andy - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Sarah Hyland - Freeform, adam devine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtltokio/pseuds/xtltokio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of the season finale, Haley and Andy receive a text message from Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEXT MESSAGE

Andy was driving toward the sunset, Betty was sitting by his side, the amazing Betty, everything he ever wanted and dreamed of, but something was missing, something wasn’t right, and he knew what it was, he knew  _who_ was missing. Andy had to accept that Haley don’t feel the same way that him and he should feel lucky, Betty was smart, beautiful, had a sense of humor  _(kind of)._

He took a deep breath, maybe he need more time, and maybe he should clear his mind before making this kind commitment to her.

He felt his phone vibrate in his side. He will not answer; he knows how many accidents happen when people are on the cellphone. He glances at the phone, it was Phil calling.

The call stopped.  
The silence in the car was broken when the cell phone warned him that he received a text message. A few seconds later, came the warning about the second message.

They stopped at a red light, it was the perfect opportunity to check his cell phone, the two messages were also from Phil:

> _Haley loves you!_
> 
> _Go look for her! She’s looking for you!_  

* * *

Haley left the party as fast as she can, she wasn’t in the mood to talk with anyone, when she got home, she went straight to her room and lay on the bed, she never felt this way, everything hurts, that was the feeling of having a broken heart? That was how all the guys she rejected feel?This puts another perspective on things for her, she almost felt sorry for them, but wasn’t her fault  that she’s so beautiful.

Her cell phone started ringing inside her purse, but she wasn’t feel strong enough to stand up and answer. Haley took a nap, she was emotionally exhausted.

When she wake up she thought that might be a good an idea call some friends to go out and have some fun. She search inside her bag to find her cell phone. She had some missed calls and two text message from her father:

> _Andy loves you!_
> 
> _Go look for him! He’s looking for you!_

* * *

Haley tried to call Andy’s phone a few times, but he didn’t answer, she tried to looking for him at her grandfather’s house, but no one had seen him, the way she entered in the house and leave, she’s pretty sure that now they think she’s crazy, in a last attempt she went to the donut store that they usually go, but he was not there either,any hope that grow up inside of her was fading away, she had to admit to himself that she was disappointed, had a part of her that thought he would also be looking for her, she was there stand still at the store for a few minutes watching the employees serving the customers, families reunited, friends laughing together, lovers having their moments and her chest was heavy, something was burning inside.

 She couldn’t stay there anymore, she left the store and walked through the parking lot trying to find her car.

 - Hey - A familiar voice echoed in her back. Haley recognized immediately and she turns slowly.

And there he was, Andy, only a few meters away, with the same stupid striped T-shirt that he left with Betty, which usually would bother her, but on him she find adorable. There’s just something about him.

His hands behind his back, it’s like he was hiding something.

\- Hi - It was all she could say.

And for a few seconds everything seemed to be perfectly still and quiet.

\- Oh, right… I have something for you - He said while approaching her and showing what he had hidden behind him. Was a Teddy bear, a small pink elephant.

And he stretches his arms to give her the elephant. When she catch the elephant they’re fingers touch for a few seconds. Spark happened.

Haley sniffed the elephant, was a mixed of a something new with the Andy’s perfume, it was a good smell, it was a good feeling.

\- Haley, I just want to say …. - Before he finished the sentence, Haley held his face and kissed him. It was a soft and innocent kiss. They looked to the other each eyes.

\- I said that if we kiss it would be a disaster - He whispered and kissed her forehead. Haley laughed. As she felt like was all right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> * This whole Andy & Haley’s situation can be solved with a phone call from Phil, so I decided to write how simple can be, of course in the show the things are not THAT simple. But a girl can dream.
> 
> *Sorry for my bad English. Any wrong word or meaningless phrase please let me know, I want to always be improving.


End file.
